Bubbly Bog
- | characters = Gator | new = | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Rambunctious Riffs | next = Jiggly Gym }} Story Before episode: Tiffi and Gator appear to be jumping for joy as the swamp bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *The toffee tornado ( ) was introduced. Like the cake bomb, it affects the moon scale if it hits any candies that matches the colours on the moon scale. Currently, this blocker is removed after the 28/10/2015 update. *Coconut wheels are found on jelly levels for the first time on level 411. *'Popcorn' is introduced in level 414 (Brief Description: Three-hit blockers that grow when affected. Popcorns become colour bombs at their last stage.) *UFOs are also introduced, starting at level 417. *After being removed in level 52, locked chocolate makes an appearance in level 420. Levels } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |19,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Story= Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Bubbly Bog background Bubbly Bog-bg Animating.gif|Bubbly Bog background (animation) |-| Levels= Some levels have only level icon previews available. Please add a screenshot of the gameplay of this level. Level 411 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411/Dreamworld Level 412 Dreamworld before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412/Dreamworld Level 413 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413/Dreamworld DW414V2.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414/Dreamworld DW415V2.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415/Dreamworld Level 416 Dreamworld.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416/Dreamworld Level 417 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417/Dreamworld Level 418 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418/Dreamworld DW419V2.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419/Dreamworld Level 420 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420/Dreamworld Level 421 Dreamworld.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421/Dreamworld Level 422 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422/Dreamworld Level 423 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423/Dreamworld DW424new.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424/Dreamworld Level 425 Dreamworld icon.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425/Dreamworld Trivia *In the web version, the swamp in Soda Swamp's backdrop is green, but here, it is red. In mobile, the swamp is green (it is a cut-and-paste), but tinted to a darker and more bluish hue. *There is ice in the background in its counterpart in Reality, but in this episode background, there is none at all. Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Episodes with an undetermined difficulty